1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stretchable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, e.g., a television set, a smart phone, a navigation system, a computer monitor, a game unit, etc., have been developed to provide a multimedia content. In recent years, a display device that is curved or folded depending on a user's need, i.e., a flexible display device, has been developed. Such a flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and a variety of functional members.
Further, recently, a stretchable display device has been developed. The stretchable display device is applied to various fields, e.g., IT products, clothes, paper media, etc., since the stretchable display device exhibits multiple advantages, e.g., thin thickness, light weight, and infrangible strength, and stably displays an image while being stretched.